gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Kre-O
Kre-O is a line of building block construction toys from Hasbro. First released in the Summer of 2011, Hasbro debuted the line basing it upon the Transformers franchise. Provided Kre-O Transformers was successful, Hasbro would be expanding to other brands for their building blocks as well. This has now proven to be the case by Hasbro expanding into other brands with their Kre-O products, including G.I. Joe. Released in 2013, this Toys 'R' Us exclusive series is based upon the live action films series, the Adventure Team, and A Real American Hero franchises. In addition to sets, five waves of "blind" bags were released. Each bag contained a single G.I. Joe or Cobra Kre-O figure called a Kreon, and you won't know which one until you open the bag. Each wave consisted of 12 different figures. Released sets 2013 *'Arashikage Dojo' - This set includes Snake Eyes and Timber with a black motorcycle, Destro and Baroness with a HISS tank, and three Arashikage Clan members: a sensei (based on the Hard Master) and two trainees. *'Battle Platform Attack' - An homage to the Transportable Tactical Battle Platform, this set is defended by Conrad "Duke" Hauser and Roadblock with the help of the RAM, while it is attacked by Cobra Commander and two enemy troopers on a Trouble Bubble and a F.A.N.G. (though none of the vehicles are named). *'Checkpoint Alpha' - An homage to the 1985 battle station of the same name. It included Law & Order and Firefly. The included motorcycle is likely a reference to the live action movie version of Firefly. *'Cobra Armored Assault' - A Cobra officer and trooper man an original armored, six-wheeled attack vehicle, while Flint mans an A.T.V. *'Dragonfly XH-1' - An homage to the battle helicopter of the same name. In addition to the pilot, Wild Bill, the set had an enemy trooper equipped with a C.L.A.W. *'Ghoststriker X-16' - An homage to the fighter jet of the same name. In addition to the pilot, Ace, the set also included an enemy trooper equipped with an A.S.P. *'Ninja Temple Battle' - This set included two Red Ninja Vipers, Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes. *'Serpent Armor Strike' - This set includes a V.A.M.P. (although it isn't named) and an original mech suit more akin to the Cobra Star Brigade Power Fighter or the Pulverizer than the S.N.A.K.E. Battle Armor or the Deviant Mech suit. The two Kreons included were Double Clutch and a Cobra mech pilot. *'Thunderwave Jet Boat' - This set contains three vehicles: a large, original ship manned by Lt. Cutter; the Sting Raider, a small homage to the Water Moccasin and piloted by Copperhead; and a small support truck driven by Sgt. Stalker. 2014 *'Firebat Attack' - Aside from the attack jet, this set also included a Wolverine vehicle as well as A.V.A.C., Recondo and Bazooka Kreons. *'Outpost Defense' - An homage to the battle station of the same name. It included Beach Head and Storm Shadow, along with a Ferret A.T.V.(although it was not named). *'Terrordrome' - In additon to the Cobra base (manned by Scar-Face and one of the Crimson TwinsThe promotional material for the Terrordrome depict a Kreon dressed in Tomax's clothing, but with Xamot's facial scar - on the wrong side of his face. It is unconfirmed what the boxed character looked like, but it is likely (based on Xamot's inclusion in the individually bagged Kreon series) that this character is Tomax and the photographer used the Xamot toy and flipped the image.), this set included Serpentor and his air chariot, Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy, Gung-Ho, Blaine "Mainframe" Parker, and a Sky Hawk aircraft. Kreons Wave 1 *Adventure Team Commander *Alley Viper *Cobra Axe Ninja (based on Dice) *Cobra Ninja Viper *Cobra Trooper *Crimson Guard *Kim "Jinx" Arashikage *Kamakura *Quick Kick *Rock-N-Roll *Scarlett *Edward "Torpedo" Leialoha Wave 2 *Blowtorch *Cobra B.A.T. *Cobra Eel *Cobra Slice *Dr. Mindbinder *Dreadnok Ripper *Anthony "Flash" Gambello *Land Adventurer *Major Bludd *Mutt & Junkyard *Snow Job *Tunnel Rat Wave 3 *Mike Power the Atomic Man *Cobra Air Trooper *Doc *Dreadnok Torch *Footloose *Lady Jaye *Low-Light *Night Creeper *Nunchuk *Scrap Iron *Snow Serpent *Xamot Wave 4 *Air Adventurer *Airborne *Alpine *Budo *Chuckles *Cobra Night Watch Trooper *Nemesis Enforcer *Night-Viper *Tripwire *Viper *Wet Suit *Zartan Wave 5 *Battle Damage B.A.T. *Cobra Driver *Dialtone *The Human Bullet *Iceberg *Leatherneck *Edward "Lifeline" Steen *Ninja-Ku *Stewart "Outback" Selkirk *Techno-Viper *Tele-Viper *Zarana Exclusives Nocturnal Fire was a set of exclusive souvenirs available at the 2013 "GIJoeCon" official G.I. Joe convention, including the Nocturnal Fire Kreon Souvenir Figure Set and the individually-packaged Kreon Hit & Run. The theme compliments the 3 3/4" convention exclusive and is based on the G.I. Joe Night Force sub-team battling a Cobra demolitions team led by the Venezuelan warlord Cobra Mortal. Packaged in a blind bag with a mini-flier (and no instructions), the Souvenir Figure Set included six Kreons: four unique characters, and two identical S.A.W.-Vipers. Most of the weapons and other accessories included in this set are recognizable by their metallic silver coloration, distinct from the usual flat colors of kreon equipment. Additionally, the flak jackets that come with the S.A.W.-Viper, Repeater, and Charbroil kreons feature paint applications. The included mini-flier depicts a backpack piece beside Spearhead; however, this piece was not included in the final set. *Charbroil *Cobra Mortal *Hit & Run *Repeater *S.A.W.-Viper *Spearhead The Zombie Initiative Kreon set was released for JoeCon 2014 and was a Kre-O version of the same convention's main exclusive figure pack, with the E.C.O. Force facing a Toxo-Zombie outbreak. Clean-Sweep included both a hairpiece and mask, plus a double-faced head for masked and unmasked looks, just like the three Toxo-Zombies included had a double-faced head to change between Toxo-Vipers and Toxo-Zombies. * E.C.O. Force Flint * E.C.O. Force Clean-Sweep * E.C.O. Force Ozone * Toxo-Zombie * Joseph Colton Construction Commandos was released for SDCC 2015 and portrayed the Slaughter's Marauders against the Iron Grenadiers. However, Destro was released with a look based on "Pimp Daddy Destro" rather than his Iron Grenadier uniform, in order to add some humor to the filecards of him and Sgt. Slaughter included with the pack. The set also included a buildable Triple T Tank * Sgt. Slaughter * Andrew "Footloose" Myers * Gabriel "Barbecue" Kelly * Low-Light * Mutt & Junkyard * Spirit Iron-Knife & Freedom * Destro * Darklon * Voltar with vulture * Iron GBrenadier Officer * Iron Grenadier Trooper Footnotes External links *The G.I. Joe overview at the Kre-O Wiki. Category:Companies